young justice watch in to dc comics
by superprime
Summary: what if the team came across a flash drive that contains information about every thing in dc comics. and how would they use said information. takes plase right after end of season one. warning massive spelling and grammar mistakes.
1. chapter 0 a box & a flash drive

**A/N. Hope y'all like the chapter. Also if any of you have a idel for a chapter, or want to be a beta reader. Shoot a PM at me.**

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and dc comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**chapter 0. a box with a flash drive.**

**January 15 20XX. 3:45 PM.**

It was a beautiful after noon when wore two hero's got out of school, but unknown to them this day would change there lives forever.

Walking down the side walk are two teen's, one that is wearing a red skirt with a matching jacket and a egg shell top. While the other one is wearing a plane black t shirt with blue jeans.

"finally I did think, we would ever get out of school." m'gann said as she strolled along side here crush.

Super boy look at miss Maritain with a raised eye brow. "i don't know what your so happy about. It's not like we can do any thing. Sense were on lock dawn in tell the league decides other wise."

m'gann look dejected at super boy for bring that up. It's true ever seance new years, and the brain control fiasco. Both the JLA and young justice have been on lock down. Even the hall of justice was not allowing visitors, in tell the league has check every nuke and cranny for any thing that vandal savage might have left behind to spy on the league.

"Conner you don't have to be so negative..." both m'gann and conner stop dead in there tracks at what sounded like, a explosion in the near by woods. The two teen looked at each other, and nodded to one another be for taking off in the direction of the sound.

They soon stopped at the place they heard the loud boom from, but all they found was a couple knocked over treas and a wooden box in the center of them. As super boy reached down to retrieve the item. He notice it wasn't hot or any thing, that one would expect from a item that caused a explosion. As he open the box the only thing that is in it is, a flash dive and a letter.

"hm what dose the letter say conner?" miss martian ask now completely curious about what the paper might have on it.

As super boy opened the letter, he noticed that there were multiple paces of paper. on them were what he guessed were the same thing route down in several language. He flipped through them in tell he found one of them he could read. "too whom ever fines this box. I congratulate you, on this flash drive contains many facts about your existence, and the multiverse. Now you may be wondering who I am. Too any I'm known as the one who holds the brush, and to the presence I'm known as father. Any way have fun with whats on flash drive and don't let what's on it trouble you too much."

conner and m'gann looked at on another " I think we might need to show this to the team before we do any thing about this." m'gann said to super boy, with him fully agreeing to her proposal.

_ at mount justice_

as soon super boy and miss martian got to the hide out. That found most of the team already there waiting for them to arrive. All of them looked pretty bored seance they weren't allowed to go on missions.

"guys your not going to believe what happen to super boy and I on aware way from school." m'gann said in her usual existed voice.

The rooms occupants all looked up from the various things they were doing to pass the time. Said occupants connection of robin, aqualad, kid flash and Artemis.

"let me guess it has some thing to do with that box superboy is carrying." wally said still looking bored from not being able to be a superhero for the pas couple of weeks.

Artemis then jabbed wally in the ribs for his rude statement. That got a yelp op pain from the speedster. then turned to m'gann and said. "just ignore him, and go ahead with you story."

miss martian then told them what happen and what was in the box, along side what was on the letter that was in it. To say that got the teams attention would be a under statement.

"ok you say you just found that box in a middle of were a explosion had happen. But that little wooden box didn't even have a scratch on it. But the bigger question is who is this guy and what is this presences he was talking about." Wally west ask right after m'gann got dun telling her story.

"presence is another name for the judeo christian GOD. If my memory is correct. But I never heard of any thing being his father." kaldur said as he came closer to the box to look at it.

Roben the stepped up next to the to get the flash drive and said " I remember animal man saying some thing about him meeting some one who said he was the father of god. Well before he was sent arkham that is."

"well the only way were going to fined out if we go ahead and plug it in a PC and see whats on it." superboy said as he was making his way to the command room.

"yea I think theirs a old lab top in the back no one uses, but don't you think we should tell the league about this first." Artemis said as she was fallowing the rest of the team.

"and what miss out on actually having some fun. Besides was can all ways make it were the lab top can't connect to any thing just to be safe." kid flash said as he dragged along with the others.

Artemis look to aqualad for some help, but he just shrugged and when with the others and with that Artemis when to find the lab top.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**NEXT TIME CHAPTER ONE. MEET SUPERMAN.**


	2. CHAPTER 1 MEET SUPERMAN

**A/N. Hope all y'all like the chapter. Also these chapters won't be very long as I well be able to get more of them out if there not. Also this is going to be the only time I'm going to play the intro.**

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and dc comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**CHAPTER 1. MEET SUPERMAN.**

As the teem gathered around the old lab top that Artemis found in storage. Robin then put in the flash dive and made sure that the lab top couldn't connect to any thing else. He pushed play on the first video.

**Opening **

They see what looks like a group of teen age and a dog that looks like they came strait out of the 60's. Looking around a old mansion.

Then it passed out to what looks like a chip and dell with a sword fighting, a human cat hyped. After which the camera looks up to show superman, wonder woman and martian manhunter.

After that the camera zooms to a bar in la with a man with wings drinking a martini, with a fly man as the bar tender.

Then the camera zooms to outer space and doesn't stop in tell it sown what looks like a man mad out of light playing chest with a man made of darkness.

Then the camera starts to fall, and keeps falling in tell it crashes in front of a belting. Then the team hears a guy say. "dame it! I told you were going to break it again!."

**end of opening**

("well that was interesting, but the only people I recognize were superman, wonder woman and martian manhunter" wall said.)

the camera pans out two show two man standing on a stage. Said stage has a gran total of two big screen TV's in the back. With four smaller ones on the sides. Standing in front of the hanging TV's are two guys. One look like a hipster with leather jacket wearing hipster classes on. Said man has light Coffey skin cooler and a bald head. The other on looks like some skateboarder drop out . With a beanie loos fitting pans long blond hear and green eyes.

"Welcome one and all too in to DC, were me and my ever faithful coal host, explains all thing in DC." the darker of the two said. Then he continues on to say. "I'm Jim the history nut, and with me as all ways it's john the power guy."

("explain all thing DC, what are they talking about? M'gann ask.)

"any john would you like to lead us off on today's episode topic?" jim said handing it over to john.

"way I would love too, but before that there is some thing that need addressing firs. Too every one that keeps asking, wears super ninja awesome? Were is it? When is the next episode. It got canceled get over all ready!" john said at the top of his lung.

"now I got that out of my system. Too day seance this is the first episode of the show. Way not start with the first modern day superhero, superman!" john said while making the up up and way stance.

("ho come on! Every bod know who superman is. Maybe we should go to the next episode." wally said which he got shushed from every one else.)

"that right but first we need to tell you who created superman in the first place." jim said. Snapping his finger to one of the screens for the camera to zoom on.

("WHAT! the team said At the ideal of some one creating superman.)

john continued on "superman made his first appearance in adventure comic 1# back in 1935. written and designed by jerry siegel and joe shuster."

("wait what. Whats going on here what do they mean superman was created in 1935." superboy said while almost having a heart attack. 'dose that mean superman is a clone just like me, but theirs no reports of him being a superhero in tell the early 2000's.)

("it could be that those people are of the same race that sent this here. It would explain way they side superman was created by those two guys." Kaldur said trying to come up the raisin for this.)

"in sure you all, have heard superman's back story before." jim said as the camera focuses back on him. "that being the scientist known as jor-el and his wife lara, sending there only son away from there dyeing planet."

"hay jim precisely how was krypton destroyed? because when I went too look it up. I got like ten different answers" john ask. As he was trying to pull up the answer on his phone.

"well to tell you the truth. The reason that the planet exploded has been changed so many time's that it's really no longer relevant." jim said as he pulled up some of the examples.

[It be came unstable due to mining it's Scorsese.]

[it being destroyed because of revenge on the kryptonian race.]

[because brainiac did it.]

"and that is just only some of the reasons that it was destroyed." jim said turning back to john.

"well that dumb, but not as dumb as the fact they also apparently sent a shit load of other animal with him to earth." john said as head showed a picture of a dog cat hours and several others.

("old on a second, dose superman really have that many animal from his home planet, because if he dose that seems more like a nightmare more than any thing else." Artemis ask with a some what worried look on here face.)

("i know that he dose have a dog that came from his home, but as for the rest. I never seen any of them when superman took me to the fortress of solitude." Superboy replayed, as he also wondered about the other animals.)

"well technically only the horse and the dog are now cannon. With the horse actually being from the realm of dream, because of superman's cousin, power girl AKA golden age super girl. Had a wet dream about a super horse." jim replayed a with a some what embarrassed look on his face at that last part.

(?!. the in tire team gave a dumb founded look on there faces at the last part.)

("wait, superman has a cousin that's on earth. I wonder way he never introduce her to us?" robin ask with a thoughtful look on his face.)

("it could be that shes not from aware universe. After all if this is from a race older then aware universe it is likely there are more out there." kaldur answered. Getting a agreement from the team.)

"well enough of the weird stuff. Lets get back on track shall we. After he crash landed on earth he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. And renamed the would be superhero clark." john continued on.

("well i guess that proves it. They are from the same race as the one that sent this here. After all how else would they know that." m'gann said getting a agreement from every one else.)

"yelp and thanks to his adopted patents and a child hood friend lana lang. He eventually leaned how too use his super powers." jim continued on were.

" yea well it's time to do the run down of his powers and abilities and what they can do." john finished off.

("oh cool there going to show us what all superman can do." m'gann said with a smile on here face)

("yea but there probable going to show a different superman than the one we know." wally said, get every ones attention.)

the screen shown in big letters, POWER TIME. Than it shown be to the same two guys as before but in a new location. Be hind the is what looked like a 1950's science lab. With another big TV for them to show what there talking about.

John starts thing off with" superman has a veered arsenal of power's. From being able to fly, super breath, Arctic breath, heat vision, super hearing, x-ray vision, super strength and speed"

"yea but how powerful are these abilities john?" jim asking his college.

"well as for his speed, he is confirm to be the 4th fastest. Which mean's he is faster than beans like darkseid, who at his top speed, can move up to 87 duddecillion times the speed of light." john replayed.

(" WHAT?" the entire teem was completely dumb founded by this Revelation.)

("you know what I'm no longer fell bad about not being as fast as the flash any more." wally said being the first one to get out of his stupor.)

"matter of fact he is so fast he is capable time travel. Hell he even once time travel to the end on the multiverse once while he was looking for some one." john continued

"yea that's all well and good, but how strong is superman john?" jim ask john in attempt to keep him going.

"I'm glad you ask jim. His strength is just as ridicules as his speed. Has he is able to hurt multiverse beans like darkseid and the anti-monitor. Matter of fact he was even able to trade blows with superboy prime who once, destroyed a entire universe with a single punch, and fractured reality so bad. That it even brought back the dead!" john exclaimed.

("hay am I the only one that glad this is not aware superman there talking about, or we all would have been dead for new years." robin said with the rest of the team agreeing with him.)

"yea but how do we know he is really that strong, and your not just bluffing." jim ask john knowing he was going to get a rise out of him for that.

John gave jim a look that was saying, are you really doing this right now. "ok well let me put it this way during darkseid war. It was shown that darkseid and the anti-monitor are about even when it comes to power, and during the sinestro corps war. Superboy prime was able to beat the anti-monitor. Then the fact superman has beet darkseid by his self on numbers of accessions, and the fact when him and superboy prime fight it has mostly bean equal theirs your assure."

"all right time for some fact's about his techniques." jim said to move on to the next part of the show.

The team sees the screen light up in big letters that says fighting styles. Than once it comes back it shows jim & john in what looks like your typical dojo.

John starts things off with. "throughout the years superman has receive, countless training in fighting styles. And other such, but jim knows more about it than what I do."

"thank you. Superman has receive training from the likes of batman, wonder woman, mongol the second and last but not leas what was put in his data banks from krypton." jim said while righting it down on a dry erase bored.

("hum I never really thought about were superman got so good at fighting before now." Artemis said now thinking about it.)

"but lets start with what he learn form krypton shawl we?" jim ask moving on and erasing what he all ready put down, so he can put some thing new dawn.

"from krypton he learned torquasm-rao and torquasm-vo. Torquasm-rao is a technique where he enters the theta state. A state were a persons brain works over time to in crest there reaction time. It should also be known, while in this state the limitation that ones brain put's on there body for safety lesions are removed." jim said getting a odd look from john.

"wow I wonder if some one well ever you that same concept to make a character keep up in a fight that he has no business even standing a chance in."john said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

The team sees a image of a Asian man with white hair silver eyes and a glowing whites blue aura around him.

("OK I guise that guy dose the same thing as torquasm-rao?" Conner ask.)

jim gave john a deadpan look for that before continuing on. "any way torquasm-vo is a mental martial art that allows him to fight back against psychic users, and brain control."

"he's not that good with that last one is he?" john ask jim.

"no no he is not... well any way far from that he learned pressure point combat from batman several fighting styles from wonder woman. Boxing from the golden age hero wildcat, and even learned how to truly push his powers to the limit from mongol the second." jim finished up.

"well now on to the last segment weakness." john said to move this along.

("wow who knew sups was so well verse in fighting." Wally said getting a agreement from every one.)

the team then sees a broken sine that says weakness, as the lights are going out on it. Then the team sees the same guy back in the first location that they started in.

("this might be a problem if the leage fines out about this flash drive." kadur said with a agreement from every one.)

"john do you want to do this one or should I do it?" jim ask his friend

"ah it doesn't matter with me. Hear ill do it. First and foremost there is kryptonite and there veered type but the most command it green that can kill superman." john said showing a chart with a bunch of different colored kryptonite.

("theirs more than one type of kryptonite?" superboy ask in concern, and getting a i don't know from every one.)

"then there is magic. While not an actual weakness like some may thing. He doesn't have any defense agents it ether. Then theirs red solar radiation. That cut off his supply to yellow sun light that well slowly drain his powers."john said to finish things off.

"and with that. It end aware show for to night, come back latter were we well talk about another superhero!" jim saying to end the show.

("well that wasn't too bad but do you think we should tell the league about this?" Artemis ask.)

**chapter end**

**A/N. Now before I end this I need to ask if any of you want to be my beta reader for this reader pm me. And with that hope y'all like the chapter.**


	3. CHAPTER 2 hiding thanks to fat

**A/N. Well guy's hears a new chapter of young justice watches in to DC. Also I'm still looking for a beta reader, if any one interested. **

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and dc comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**CHAPTER 2. hiding thanks to fate.**

The team is siting around the lab top that they just viewed, the very much shocking video. Most of them wondering how are they going to tell the league, or if there not then how are they going to hide this from them.

Robing being the first one to come out of thought and stand up and ask. "OK so dose any one have any ideals, because I don't."

super boy than got up and said. "yea I got one." he then grabbed the flash drive out of the lab top. Then he read back and slammed his fist in to his palm. In hopes of destroying it. What fallowed was the sound of a cannon going. Then promptly a scream from super bot as he dropped the flash drive, and grabbed is bleeding hand. "what the hell is that thing made of. It feels like i almost broke my hand from the dammed thing."

kaldur then got up and picked up the drive and said. "well I guess that adds to the theory. Of who sent this here. Also I'm guessing seance you couldn't break it, that means we couldn't just delete the data from it." he says looking to robin for confirmation.

"i don't about that, but I'm pretty sure that if we do keep trying to destroy it some thing bad is going to happen." robin said as he got up too see if super boy's punch did any thing at all to it. Which it didn't.

"that you would be correct on, and I wouldn't keep trying if I was in your shoes!" the team heard from a disembody voice. Then a portal a golden portal opened up in front of them, And out of it came both Dr. fate and his daughter, or at leas the body of Dr. fates daughter, zatanna.

"DR. fate ah how long have you bin listing?" megan ask with a some what nerves look, that was matched by the rest of the team.

DR. fate turned too her. Then too the rest of the team and said. "about a week after we all got aware minds back. The league ask me to set up a way for me to check up on every then seance they were worried that things were not secured."

" yea and that's way you haven't seen me or da... I mean fate seance new years." zatanna explained. Trying to lesson the tension in the room.

Aqualad stepped up to fat and ask. "so are you going to take this to the league and tell them what this is?" he ask and trying to give said flash dive to fate.

Fate looked at him then the rest of the team and said. "absolutely not!" this shocked the team, but before they could ask way not. Fate continued and said. "if there is one thing I have learned from my life. That is you do not mess with being's that could erase you as easy as breathing, and from the energy that thing is putting off. I would say your subsumption about who made it is right."

the team looked shocked by this, but it was zatanna that asked. "but way not tell the league about this?"

Dr. fate looked at her and said. "what do you thing would happen if I did tell them about this?" before zatanna could answered, fate continued with. "I'll tell you what they would do. They would try and destroy this thing. That or they would lock this away."

it was Artemis turn to ask a question with. "so? Way would that matter. If this thing hold information on them. Shouldn't they lock this away so no one could see it?"

DR. fate turned his attention to her, and she immediately regretted saying any thing at all. Then fate said. "i wouldn't have no problem with that, if it wasn't for the fact I tried to teleport here when you started to watching that video, and I couldn't!"

this shocked every one in the room. The same thing went through their minds. 'that means were being watch!'

DR. fate could tell what was in there head, and decided to say. "this shouldn't surprise any of you. After all you lot all ready, came to the concision of who sent this here."

megan then stepped up and said. "so what are we going to do? Because you make it sound like we don't have a chose in this."

"what you are going to do is keep watching those video's. In tell you run out of them." fate said but then he stopped and said. "but there is a good chance that they may find out if you watch them here. Fallow me.

Fate then open a golden portal, and stepped in it. The team looked to one another for a section, be for robin got up and went in it. Fallow shortly by every one else. As soon as they left the portal turned in to copes of them. Than said copes started to do what there counter parts usually do.

_tower of fate_

as the portal closed on the other side. The team seen what looked like the common living area of the tower. Superboy then spoke up. "isn't this the same room that we first entered, the first time we were here?"

at that decoration the rest of the team looked nerves, seeing that super boy was right and the fact last time they were nearly burned alive with lava. That was in tell fate told them. "you have nothing to worry about. I have all ready disabled the security in this room."

the team let out a sie of releaf at hearing that. Then wally stepped up and said. "but doesn't that mean the front entrance of the tower is unprotected. What if a villain tries to break."

it was zatanna that answered this time. "DR. fate all read changed it. This room is no longer the first one you get too. When you enter the tower. The only reason it was... well because Mr. nelson was old, and it was easier on him."

DR. fate and said. "if you need any thing ring that bell." he said pointing at a bell on one of the table. "further more you well find one of those devises that you were using in the shelf over there, but before leave is there any thing you want to ask me?"

"yea you couldn't tell us was univeres that superman lives in could ya?" robin said in some way trying to make a joke.

DR. fate turned around and said while he is leaving. " that was universe zero's superman they were talking about, and before you ask. This universe is thirteen B." fate said. And he stopped at the door and said before he left. "Zatanna stay here with them. Contact me if any thing comes up." and with that he left the room. So the team could watch the video's.

**CHAPTER END.**

**A/N. OK guys that dose it for this chapter. The resin for this chapter, was so I didn't have too many people commenting during the video's. Also I didn't want too make a chapter were the JLA found out about the flash dive too early in the story. Which they would if I continued having them watch it at the base. **

**Any way if you have any ideal's for new chapters leave thing in a review or PM me.**

**NEXT TIME. A BOUNTY HUNTER NAMED LOBO!**


	4. CHAPTER 3 A BOUNTY HUNTER NAMED LOBO!

**A/N. I hope that all of you like this chapter, because I have a lot of fun making it. Oh yea one last thing, I'm still looking for a beta reader. So PM me if your interested.**

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and dc comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**CHAPTER 3. A BOUNTY HUNTER NAMED LOBO!**

After Dr. fate had left the team to there own devises, it took no time for them to find the lab top he was said was there and set it up. Now we find them sitting around it, talking about what they should do next.

"so which one of these bad boys should we watch next." wally west ask The group, but said answer put a little bit of a damper on his mood.

"i think, we really don't have that much a chose in the matter." robin said as he look at all the videos. "from what I can tell most of the video's are locked, and it looks like the only way too unlock them is to watch the ones that are all ready unlocked. also it looks like there is document fills on here as well, but the only one that's unlock is the one on superman. It also looks like most of the info is blacked out. Possible for the same resin the other videos are."

"so then the only thing we can do is go in order." aqualad said as he leaned forewarned on his seat. "so what is the next video we can watch called." he questioned robin and in response robin said. "well let's see... it's called a bounty hunter named lobo... never heard of him, but lets go." and with that every one gathered around for the video.

_ video start._

when the show started, it shown jim and john but in stead of them standing on the stage they were at last time. It looked like they were instead in some kind of biker bar. With guitars hanging in the back.

("mmm, I guess the back ground is supposed to be connected, too the superhero. There going too talk about?" super boy ask, only to get a shrug from the others.)

jim stepped forewarned and said "two of the most rebellious and influential things, to come out of the twentieth century. Whether you like them or not were rock n roll and motorcycles."

then john came up next and said. "so with that in mind. Too days character it what you get, when you take heavy metal, a motorcycles gang, with a pinch of space adventure and a hole hell of a lot of violence sex and murder." john said as he pointed to a monitor that was be side him. "lady's and gentle man let me introduce you to the main man his self lobo!"

what the team seen was a 6'7" gray muscled up biker, with a chain and hook around his right arm. He also had glowing red eyes, long black heir with a red ring hanging around his neck. He was also leaning on what could be could a motorcycles with jet engines on it.

("are they sure this guy is a hero? Because he looked more like a villain."zatanna said getting a agreement from the team.)

jim continued from his partner with. " he was created by roger slifer and keith giffen in jun of 1983, to be a parody of dc competitor, marvel comics. Most beloved antihero's. That being wolverine, the punishes and the hulk."

("hmm. I guess that marvel must be another creation that out there seance they said it wasn't apart of dc like we are." megan said.)

john came next. "tea too bad after his first appearance in omega man were he was a villain. We wouldn't see him in tell 90's."

("so he was a villain!"zatanna said only to be followed by robin. "well it didn't say any were that this would only be about hero. At least this could help us, if we ever have to fight him.")

jim looked at john with a little bit of annoyance, for interrupting him, but soon shaked it off to continued. "yes well enough with how he was made time to talk about his back ground."

the scene changed to what looked like a destroyed libber.

('what happen there?' the team thought at the same time.)

"WHAT THE F*** HAPPEN TOO MY STUDY!" jim screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HAHAHA... I guess when you ask those bikers to remodel the place they took certain liberties with it." john said while trying not to die from laughter.

"what ever I'll deal with it latter! Any way it should be known that lobo also takes inspiration from another superhero, but this time one from dc comics, and nun other than superman. Namely by the fact he is last of his race." jim said getting back his composer.

John then looked at jim finally getting over his laughing fit and said. "how original, what let me guess his planet blow up too, and his parents sent him away in just the nick of time to save him."

too which jim responded with. "nope it was actually lobo who killed his home planet of czarnia, by genetically engineering this thing, because he was afraid he would be convicted for slavery." what the team seen was what looked like a scorpion with butterfly wing.

("ok, this guy has too be one of the worse villain, I have ever heard of. Sure some others like the joker, might have tried to kill a city, but they never secede yet alone the entire planet." Artemis said with every one else agreeing with her.)

jim got a unbelieving look from john as he said. "wait a minuet... so your telling me that this guy, that looks like a biker meets kiss! Was able to genetically engineering make what the hell ever that thing is. It kill his home planet."

("that is a good question now I think about it. How did he make that, because he doesn't look all that smart." kid flash ask, while also making the rest of the team think the same thing.)

"well truth be told.. I didn't believe that at first ether, but it turns out lobo it one of the most intelligent member his race had ever seen. Jim explain and continued with. "like for instance the bike he rides was designed and made all by him self with no outside help, and it's capable of traveling the in tire universe."

"OK, but how intelligent were czarnias. if they know all this and still let him be able to do that to them."john ask.

Too which jim replayed with. "well tell you the truth, they were said to be one of the most well traveled and intelligent races, in the universe. Only being rivaled by krypton."

(this got the team puzzled, mostly because they have no ideal how well off superman's home world was.)

"but any way that's all of his back story. on too what he his feats and strengthen he has dun in comics." jim said too end his segment.

("great let's just hope, this guy doesn't have some outlandish feats, or we could be in trouble if we had to fight him." Robin said before the scene change.)

what was show was just like the library the lab was also destroyed. Jim gave john a smug smile, in the all so way in saying "haha." that was in tell john pulled a leaver, on the side of the lab and he hears what sounded like the bikers he had hired screaming.

"mmm. I think I'm going to use them for a experiment latter." john said in his usual manner which scared the hell out of jim.

(this had the team shocked by the fact. This unassuming guy had some thing like that set up.)

john then turned around to the camera and said. "well any way. Lobo has had some incredible feats in his comic books, but let's start out with his most outlandish one."

("here it comes. Every one we need to pay as much attention as possible to this." aqualad said to his team.)

john contenuded with. "you see shortly after he killed his home planet, he also died, but when he shown up at heavens gates and right after which he was kicked out and sent strait to hell. After that it took about a week for hell to get tired of his shit as well and he was kicked out of it as well!"

(this baffled the team, by the fact he was kicked out of both heaven and hell.)

"and because of that he is essentially immortal. Because the is no were he can go on the other side." john said.

Jim then ask. "ok that is crazy but is there any thing else."

john smiled and said. "way yes there is. You see along side his immortality he also so has a healing factor that at one point was so strong, he was able to make clones of him self. from just a drop of blood, but it should be known he didn't like the ideal of there being more than one of him... so he fix that."

(that almost gave the team a heart attack. To thing a guy like that with a army of him self would be a nightmare.)

"hmmm... OK good to know that he can't stand his self, but I was talking about how strong or fast he is? Not some random fact, that no longer matters." jim said only too get a not so happy look from john. "hay look how about next time we switch jobs, or you could just join the bikers!" john said which maid jim turn pale.

John then look back at the camera and said. "any as for his physical strength. theirs not actually all that much craziness in feat wise, sure we do have a panel of him destroying a planet by stopping but most of his feats are dun in combat."

(wally stood and said. "all come on this guy is all ready confirmed to be able to destroy plaint's and they haven even got to git real feats yet, well that just grate! he said slamming down in his chair.)

(megan tried to re-ensured every one. "hay that doesn't mean he is in are universe. after all the superman they used last time, was way more powerful than the one we have." this did make the team feel a little better.)

"lobo has been shown to be able to go Tao to Tao with the likes of superman, wonder woman and even the demon etrigan. Also it should be known he has won most of the fight's against them." john said.

("OK at lest we know how strong he probable is in our universe, but has any one ever heard of etrigan." Artemis asked the team. But before any one else could answer zatanna did it. "i do he is a demon that was bonded with a knight by the name of Jason blood.")

(at this the team gave here a weird look, to which zatanna said. "what? he's a friend of my dad.")

"hell he even has killed Santa Claus!" john said too only get a "WHAT?" from his coworker. (and the team as well.) "yea.. he was hired by the Easter bunny too do it, but that not the important part. It's the fact that Santa has in the past has been shown too survived multiple gods trying too kill him. Like darksied for example."

jim stood there dumbfounded for a few sections. Then he turned to the camera and said. "OK moving on."

the screen shown the bar once again, but this time jim was the only one there. "ok guy while john is calling the cop on the bikers he has. Im going to finish this up for the night."

("well at least well be able to find out his weakness." robin said still trying to be hope full.)

"now I know this is were I usually talk about his weakness, but in truth the only one he has, is some thing called T&A." jim said.

(the guys of the group look to the girls too see them now red with embarrassment.)

"but I would also like too talk about what teams hes been on. He has worked for the green lantern as essentially that his job as a bounty hunter." jim said and also said. "he is a permanent member for batman on version of the JLA. He has also helped the young justice team along side the titans, and has even been on the US black ops team known as the suicide squad, but any way that's it for now!

The team sat there in a stupor by the fact that ever thing about this guy screamed villain, but when it came down to the end. He had been on teams of superheros, and even helped a alternate version of there team.

"...ok so who all wants to forget this ever happen and move on to the next episode?" robin asked the team too only get a firm nod from every one.

"what's the next episode called?" super boy asked.

Robin looked through them and said. "the fastest thing alive." to which wally said. "all come on am I ever going to live down the fact berry is faster than me, or is every thing in my life going to throw it up in my face every section!"

Artemis turned to her boyfriend and said. "you don't know that for certain. Hell for all we know it might be a alternate version of you that's the fastest."

wally hoofed at that and said. "yea right... if it is then I well run around the in tire country in a pink ballerina dress.

Too that the team just decided to ignore him for the episode.

**CHARACTER END**

**NEXT TIME THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!**

**A/N. OK guys... I well try and get the next chapter out by the start of next week, but don't hold me too it. Any way thanks for reading!**

**Reviewer**

**flash devil**

Please fix your grammar and spelling, I almost barely able to read this.

**Replay**

**my grammar is no were nearly that bad. Also if your going too put up such a useless reviews than I'm blocking you. I wouldn't be, if your PM were not off, but all well.**


	5. CHAPTER 4 THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!

**A/N. Welcome back every one. Now I fell like I need to address this. If your just going to flame me, then I'm going too banned you. As there was some on a guest account last week, that tried that. Oh yea one last thing, after this chapter you may not get another update in tell the week after next. As there are some thing that have came up, that I need too deal with.**

**Also I like too announce I have a beta reader. Who is a good friend of mine. He asked me too refer to him as wordspider. So yea this chapter was beta by wordspider.**

**So any way hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and dc comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**CHAPTER 4. THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!**

_Episode start._

as the episode start, it showed a man that was obviously not jim or john. Said man had on a button up Hawaiian t-shirt, that was open too show a plane white one underneath. He also had long red curly hear, with a thick beard. He also had on a pare of glasses. Said man was also a little over weight.

("huh who's this guy." super boy ask. To which the team gave a shrug.)

"hello fellow comic enthuses." the strange man said. "now I know most of you are thinking, "who is this guy." well I'm bill the editor. I usually just edit the video's you watch, but jim and john is currently getting the set fix, and not too mention going too court. So this week you have me doing all this by my self."

("must be because of what those bikers did last time. At least they had some one to do this while they were gone." aqualad said trying too ignore wally's grumbling.)

"but any way on with the show! I would like to introduce you too the fastest character in dc comics and my favorite flash, WALLY WEST!" bill said while making a dramatic pose.

("WHAT!" wally said nearly jumping on the lab top that they were watching it from. "well I hope you got your pink..." "I'm not doing that!" wally interrupted robin from saying.)

bill stood there as he got out his notes, that he made for the show then start talking. "wally west made his first appearance in the flash #110 in December of 1953, and wouldn't take up the mantel of the flash in tell march of 1986 in the crisis on infinite earths story arch."

("wow I wonder if were all really that old in there world." megan ask to which she got a "probably" from the team, except wally that was too excited too say any thing.)

"wally west first gain his superpowers, from reenacting the same incident that gave his role model his powers." bill said as he thin put on a thinking face. "now that I think about it. That is just strait up insane, because if it turned out that he wasn't a meta-human it would have killed him."

(the team all looked at wally, who was scratching the back of his head, with a nervous look. "What I didn't know how dangerous it was in tell after the fact!")

"but any way, wally west has dun a lot seance his debut. Like being a founding member of the titan's and teen titan's. Along side his friends nightwing, who at that time was still called robin, Tempest who was still called aqualad, arsenal who was still called speedy and finally Donna troy who still called her self wonder girl." bill said showing a picture of said people before and after.

("hou that's interesting." kaldur said. "what is?" ask robin asked. " ow nothing... just that tempest I know him. Back home, when I helped save the king from his brother. Tempest was the other one that helped. So that mean's in that universe he was the one who be came aqualad and I was the one who turned it down'." kaldur said getting the others to think about it.)

("well that or you don't exists in that universe. After all from what I can tell there robin is about the same age as Roy, in that universe. Not to mention Donna troy I don't think exists in this universe." super boy said, getting a begrudgingly nod from the atlantean.)

bill stood there as he continued "but that being said, wally west have bean on way more teams than that. Especially after the supposed death of Barry Allen in crises on infinite earths."

(this got the teams attention, by the fact of the thought of one of the founding members of the JLA dying.)

bill then snapped his finger's. Veriest titles shown up on the screen. "he has been on so many teams in fact that it would actually be redundant for me to list them all. Lest just say if theirs a team of superhero's in dc comic's, theirs a bout 90% chance he has had something to do with them."

("wow." wally said amazed by how involved his counterpart was.)

bill continued. "it should also be known that in some universes, wally is not the third but in stead the original and only flash, like for insistence the well known timmverse."

(now this actually shocked the teens. Just thing about the fact of there wally being one of the founding member's of JLA, was surreal.)

bill then grabbed another thing of papers and said. "well now it's time for powers." the screen then went through the usual logo that is all ways do, but when it came back it shown bill in the same spot as he was be for.

Bill then started off with. "now before I mention his feats. I need too say. Most people belive that his super power is super speed. Which is technically wrong."

("WHAT!" the team had too cover there ears, from the volume at which wally screamed that. "man wally you could give black canary a run for her money" megan said trying too get the ringing out of her ears.)

"you see what I mean is every speedster like wally west and Barry Allen, draw there powered from what is called the speed force. A multinational energy force that runs though every atom in the multiverse." bill said as he pulled up a map of said multiverse.

(wally's jaw was nearly on the floor from this. "you didn't know this about your own power?" Artemis asked to which, she got a shake of the head.)

"now it should be noted that not all characters with super speed as a superpower use the speed force. For instance, the first character to use the speed force in DC's time line was a superhero from the 1800's named max mercury." bill said showing a picture of said man.

Bill then. "well enough of what his power is, let's get to what he can do with it." bill then grabbed a remote and after pushing it, he was in a different location. Said location was suppose to look like he was in the speed force, if it wasn't for the fact the green screen F# !%*& UP! said screen then fell behind him. "hmmm give me a section."

as the screen shown a technical difficulties with a green suited superhero, the team never seen before. Then the screen came back with bill fixing what was wrong. "if your wondering, yes that's way my bosses got other people too redesign the place instead of me."

(the team looked at one another agreeing with that sentiment.)

"any way as for how powerful wally west is. I would in all honesty say wally is the most powerful pure superhero in DC comics. Now I do mean pure as in no anti-hero's or chaotic neutral hero's allowed, because well." Bell then had the beginning to being evil has a price to play.

(the teem stared at the screen in uteri silence. As the tried to give there brains time too recuperate from what they just heard. The fact any version of there wall could be the most powerful superhero of them all was just unbelievable. They all looked at wally who just siting there staring at the screen unmovingly.)

bell then stop playing the music and said. "as for some of his most impressive feats. During what is known as flash war, wally destroyed the entire speed force of creation, trying too save his kids who was believed to be stuck in it, but thankfully the speed force was able to mend it self back together."

(the entire team almost paced out by this fact, in tell. "what the hell!" the looked up too see wally enraged. "what's wrong." Artemis asked her boyfriend.)

(Wally looked at her and said. "how in the hell is earth 0 or what ever world hes from so powerful?" she get it now, he was felling bad about how he is so much weaker then the flash and in all honesty how he, couldn't really help them against the heavy hitters that they have had to go up against, but she said nothing as she had no way of knowing how too help him.)

"he can also create constructs out of the speed force, In a similar manner that lanterns are able to do. He is also fast enough to not just travel through time, but he can also travel through hyper-time." bill said showing a image of what hyper-time looks like.

"you see in DC's long comic book history, they have rebooted the entire multiverse more than once,but you see all these alternate time lines for the multiverse still exist, and hyper-time is what connects them all together." on the screen was the veriest event's that rebooted the multiverse.

(robin looked too the others and said. "wow too think the in tire multiverse has been rebooted that any time's." the rest of the team save for wally, who was still mad agreed.)

bill continued to say. "but one of the most awesome skills he has, is known as the infant mass punch. You see by vibrating the atoms in is fist to the point were, it's density is on par with a black hole, and from the fact he is moving way faster than the speed of light. Well lets just say the lowest amount of energy he can produce. Would be like a star blowing up in your face except all that power would be going in one direction."

(this actually got wally to stop him from being angry. Mostly because he had to get his jaw off the floor.)

"now as for how much it can put out... I have no ideal at all." bill said as he started too pull up some slides. "i mean weave seen Barry us it on the anti-monitor too nearly kill it. Not too mention dr. zoom used it too knocked out superman before, and both of them can take hit's that can destroy the universe several times over... so yea no ideal."

(kaldur turned too wally and said. "wally I think you need too not be so hard on your self, because theirs no way any one of us could be that powerful.")

bill then grabbed a stop watch for this next thing. " now before I get too wally's best speed feat, lets talk about what speed is. Speed is how long it takes some thing to get some were, and how far that some were is, ok. During the comic known as flash: the human race. He out ran a person that could teleport, from the edge of the universe to earth, and not just that he also transferred a couple of billion people that planet was going to get destroyed to earth as well. Oh yea did I mention the dude he was racing all ready disappeared before wally took off!"

("bull s#*^! the team said at the same time in complete disbelief. Even wally was calling it, not believing it.)

bill then pulled out a note pad, and said. " which means he traveled... why am I explaining this you can't measure this feat at all, but what I can tell you is how he did this." bell then pulled up a example. "you see during this race, wally fingered out how too absorbed speed from other thing. So he absorbed speed from every one on earth to do it."

(zatanna turned too the team and said. (I have seen some incredible thing using and seeing others use magic, but nothing compares to that." the team could only agree with her at this piont.)

"now then some of the other things he can do is, phase through things by vibrating his atoms. Throw lighting generated by the speed force. He also no longer gets tired thanks to him absorbing energy from every thing.' bill said as he looked though more of his notes.

"ah here it is as for his last feat, I need too explain some thing. You see the speed force can do a lot of things like, slow down aging or stop it in max mercury's case seeing as he still alive and have a body of a 20 year old. It's also the after life for speedsters, and well wally west is fast enough to break out of the speed force Making him practically immortal. Bell said showing a image of dead speedsters in the speed force.

("well that's kinda unsettling." conner said but the others were staring at wally, who was staring back. "what?!")

bill continued. "you see wally can do all this because unlike other speedsters. He's not afraid of the speed force. Matter of fact he Belize in it and in return, it Belize in him. That's also way unlike other speedsters he can't be disconnected from the speed force."

("wow.. I wonder if that could work for me as well." wally ask his self, but at the same time the team just stared at him.)

the screen then shown the weakness logo. For the next section. "now then this is going too be short the only weakness he has is, unlike Barry's speed force power, wally's not all ways on. so yea.. if you get the jump on him you can kill him, but then again he would just come back too life. Any way that's been all for this weeks episode. Hope you like it and jim and john well be back next week." bill said as he clicks the remote then the screen go's black.

The team sat there staring at the blank screen trying to work though, what they just heard. Until Dr. fate shown up. "children it's time for you all to go home."

the team looked at the watch that was on the wall too see he was right. It was already, 7:30 that meant batman was about to show up for the debriefing, about what they would be doing for the next few day's.

Robin got up and said while stretching. "OK, I'm guessing you want too keep the flash dive here just in case." to which fate nodded.

Fate then open a portal too send them to the base. They all got up. Talking too each other as they left. When they all gone, he turned to zatanna and said. "go do what you need too for school tomorrow. I well be back late, also leave the device alone in tell your friends get back tomorrow." fate said as he teleported away.

**CHAPTER END.**

**A/N. Hay guys worldspider here. I have too say I really love editing this chapter for prime. Also if you guy's are looking for me on fanfiction don't bother. as I don't have a account, it just is prime was telling me about this story he was doing work, and I agreed to be his beta reader for him.**

**Also one last thing about him not putting up a new chapter next week, Don't worry about it. It's nothing bad that has happen just some thing that is getting on his nerves and if he don't dell with it first, he wont be able to get the chapter too the same level of quality as usual.**

**So any way glad too be the new beat reader and peace out.**


	6. CHAPTER 5 FATE'S PROBLEM AND NEW SPEED

**A/N. Sorry for not having a chapter last week, but this week you well be geting two to make up for it. Any way this chapter is too give resin too way it's good for them to see these video's, but any way hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER. BETA BY WORLDSPIDER.**

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and dc comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**CHAPTER 5. FATE'S PROBLEM AND NEW SPEED.**

_when the team was watching the videos._

after fate left the team, he felt a massive amount of both dark and light energy coming from one of the room's in the tower. It didn't fill like a lord of chaos or order, it felt older than that, but no matter what it was it would find out how much of a bad ideal it is to mess with one.

As fate flew through, the varying rooms of the tower the amount of power was crushing, In tell he reach the room it was in. said room was from what he could remember a drinking lawns. It was put in by Kent back when the JSA was first starting, and before the hall of justice was made. It was were the team used to gather together and discussed all the things they needed to do.

When fate opened the doer, and seen who was be hinged it he could only say one word. " oh shit." OK maybe two. Said person had on a large browned cloak, with changes wrapped around his arms that lead too a book.

The room that he was in, was modeled after a jazz bars that was so popular during the time of the JSA. There was a bar on the far side of the room. On the other side was a stage, were the original black canary used to sing. Most of the lights in the room was covered by green glass lamp shades.

As fate floated up to the man he asked. "destiny eldest of the endless, too what do I have the honer, of your presence?"

destiny turned too greet fate. "ah nabu, I'm sorry for my rudeness. I have came too see why my book has went blank for this universe, and now I see why that is." the endless said showing fate the blank pages.

Fates eyes widen when he seen the page, that destiny was talking about. He looked back up at destiny's emotionless face and asked. "so what dose this mean. I have heard before that your book knew every thing in existence. Weather it be future, past or percent."

the eldest of the endless looked at fate, with his usual cold expression and said. "it means just that. This universe's future is uncertain. In truth that could be for the good or bad, but before I leave nabu one last warning. What you have allowed those children too is for them to look in to the abyss, and as you know the abyss all ways looks back."

with that the endless was gone, almost as if he was never there in the first place. Fate then looked up at a clock, that was hanging near by. As soon as he seen the time he knew he didn't have much time left before batman would be back at the cave for the weekly meeting, for the team.

As he was going, the words the endless side bothered him to no end. Sure he was all ready sure of who sent that thing to them, but for one of the endless to have come and warned him. That meant this thing could possible, destroy all of creation or even turn the kids in to gods, fore all he knew.

When he got back too the mane room, he seen that the kid's just got dun watching another episode. He could see that the red hair speedster was in a uproar about some thing. No doubt about what was in the video. He told the team it was time too go.

After they left he turned too his host daughter and said. "go do what you need too for school tomorrow. I well be back late, also leave the device alone in tell your friends get back tomorrow." and with that he left.

_at the watch tower._

as soon as fate appeared in the watch tower, he went to try and find one of the trinity, so he could get this over with as soon as possible. When he got too the main meeting chamber, the only person was there was a new member. Named Mr. terrific. Said man had dark skin, with short black hair. He was wearing a red and black leather jacket and pants. On his face was a black leather mask that hid his eyes.

As soon as terrific seen fate he ask. "you must be DR. fate, don't mind me batman asked me too look through the logs, while he go talk to the kid's." terrific said as he kelp going through the watch tower data on his tablet.

Fate looked at him and replayed. "and you must be Mr. terrific. I have heard of you before, supposedly you are suppose to be the third smarties man on the plaint."

Mr. terrific smiled at the comment and said. "hay thanks, that means a lot coming from a legend like your self. Sure I don't own a multi billion dollar company like lex Luther, or have dun half the crazy things batman have, but I know in the brains apartment I can give them a run for there money."

after that terrific went back to his work, but after a couple of sections of fate just standing there, he ask. "I'm sorry did you need me for some thing?" terrific ask getting a little freaked out, by the fact a god of order, for lack of a better word. is just standing there staring at him.

To this fate spoke up. "yes... I need you too contact superman, wonder woman and batman. I have information that for there ears only." fate said, putting emphasis on the there ears only part.

Terrific hastily said. "OK I'll be right on that. Matter of fact I'm leaving to do that now." terrific said trying to get away from the lord of order as fast as possible.

_some time latter._

after away superman, batman and wonder woman, finally shown up. The latter of which being the first one, to show up. As she was already on the tower. Then superman shown up fallowed shortly by batman, after the team meeting he was in.

fate looked at the trinity and said. "before I say any thing I need too do this." fate said would creating a seal on the room, so no one else could hear there conversation, Fate then continued . "you all must be wondering way I have ask too talked to you in privet?"

batman then asked. "dose it have any thing to do, with way the team was in the tower of fate?" to this fates eyes widen a slightly bit, but before he could ask batman said. " they all had the same smell, of the air freshener kent nelson used. Not too mention there eyes were dilated, as if they just came back from some were that had low lighting, like what is used in the tower."

fate stared at batman for a few more sections. just to try and thing how the hell he figured that out, or even how he notice those thing. "yes well... the kid found some thing too day that I just wrote off as unimportant. That is until one of the endless shown up and gave me a warning."

the trinity looked at each other, but it was superman that asked the question. "OK.. but what was it that they found, and who are the endless?"

fate took a deep breath, full well knowing this would with out a doubt piss them off. Especially batman knowing how he is. "the endless for the lack of a better term is way reality is what it is. The eldest of them and the one that I met is destiny. He is literally the future, past and present of all creation. The others are death, dream, destruction, desire, despair and delirium. All of them are currently in the top ten most powerful beings in creation."

this surprised the three of them. Sure they know who or what ever got fate spooked would had to be powerful, but this was on a whole nother level entirely. The superman and wonder woman looked too one another, while batman squinted his eyes and ask. "so that would mean, what ever the team found should have been brought to us immediately."

fate just shook his head, knowing this was coming. After all no matter what universe your in batman is still batman. Then he answered. " no, I know what you would have dun if I told you right away."

this got a questioned look from the trinity and a brunt from fate. "the one that sent the object to you young wards. Was none other than a being known as the writer."

superman and batman looked confused by this, while Diana on the other hand... not so much. "that cant be! That's only a legend!" at wonder women's out burst both superman and batman ask. " what's wrong?" to this she answered. "i have only heard story of it. Supposedly it's a being so old, it predates chaos it self."

fate then spoke up. "well... yes that's the basics of it. The writer is said to be older than any thing else. I my self have never meet it, but I have seen the out comes, of when it sends things in too reality, and usually it amounts too nothing." fate then paused for a sec, then he said. "that being said, I do not think it would be a good ideal to not too what it wants."

to this they had too agree, but batman still asked. "this is all fine and good, but you keep skating around the question of what is it they have found." batman said getting a little annoyed at the lord of order.

At this point both nabu and zatara really didn't want too say, but they know it had too be dun. With a big breath fate said. "what they found was a USB with information on probable every superhero and

villain, in the universe."

at this batman turned white as a ghost. "WHAT! YOUR TELLING ME, THAT THE KID'S HAVE HAD THIS THE ENTIRE DAY AND YOU WEREN'T PLANING TO TELL US!" superman and wonder woman had too quickly grave hold of batman before he did something foolish . Like say try and fight a god of order.

Fate hastily made a force field around him self. Too keep the now very much enraged superhero away from him self. "it's alright you can let him go now. Batman or should I say Bruce." batman eyes widen by this. "this right here is way I didn't want too tell you, or for that matter any of you. The chance of you angering the writer by not letting watch it was too grate."

superman then grabbed batman shoulder and said. "bat's I think we need too talk about this, before coming to any conclusion." he than looked to fate and said. "DR. fate would you please step out for a minute while we talk."

with that fate dropped the magic on the room and left. It didn't take long before he was called back in but as he interred the room both batman and wonder woman left it. Fate watched the leave, then he turned back too superman.

Superman gave fate a stern look and said. "we have came too a agreement. We will let the team keep the thing, but next time they use it. Which I'm guessing well be tomorrow. We want too be there."

and with that superman then when too leave the room. Fate just sighed from it all, then he open a portal too go back home. "Hopefully, the next video well not have any thing about then, but I hope they don't confront the team about this before tomorrow, or tell every one else."

_the next day._

wally west was standing right out side of his home, wearing a jogging uniform. He had a determine look on his face. 'alright according to the video, all I have too do is believe in the speed force... what ever that is."

with that wally took off, it didn't take long before he was out side the cite. 'alright time too let go now no one is endanger.' and with that wally started too speed up, but it didn't take long before he reach his maximum speed.

He kelp going, but he was starting too get tired from holding his top speed for a extended amount of time. As he was huffing he thought. 'come on I know I can do better than this. Come on I might not have believed in magic, or a lot of things in my life, but if it means too protect my friends and family I well believe!'

wally then closed his eyes and inhale. When he open his eyes next, gone was his normal eyes and in there place, was pure blue energy. Blue lighting started too surround him, and before he known it, he took off, and was easily moving faster than the speed of light.

**CHAPTER END.**

**NEXT TIME. BUSTED AND THE WRATH OF GOD.**

**A/N. Hay guy's worldspider here, and I got too say, while I am having fun being the bate for this story. I don't know if I well be able to beta the next chapter, but hay who knows I may be able too get it dun before next week.**

**Oh yea one last thing, I was entertaining the thought of making my own story, that's the same as this, but it would deal with marvel instead of DC. Then I killed that thought, I'm not doing that.**

**But any way prime wanted me too tell all of you, hes fine and the problem was fixed. Next week's chapter well be on time.**


	7. CHAPTER 6 BUSTED!

**A/N. Ok guy's not much too say other than, god I hope that worldspider actually gets dun with this by this Thursday, or I'm going too look like a A-hole for the last chapter. **

**Oh right one last thing before I go. I really didn't think I had too mention this, but when a character has consistently have shown a feat before in there comics, that's not wanking it's a fact. And on that note, have a good day.**

**CHAPTER. BETA BY WORLDSPIDER.**

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and dc comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**CHAPTER 6. BUSTED!**

_at mount justice._

as the afternoon rolled around the team found them self waiting for both fate and wally too show up. It was Artemis passions that finally broke. "OK were the hell are they at. I know for a fact that wally didn't have any thing too do today."

aqualad put down the glass of water he was drinking and said. "didn't wally say yesterday, that he was going too try and use the speed force. So he might be trying that right now, besides I highly doubt he would miss to days video."

robin stopped typing on his lab top and said. "i would be so sure of that. According to his school's attendance record, he wasn't there too day." this got him an odd look from the rest of the team.

Superboy asked. "way are you hacking in to his school's database? Wait a second do you do that too all of us, if were late?" this got superboy a shrugged from the boy wonder.

As the team stared at robin for his lack of privacy. They all then jumped when they heard a sonic boom go though the cave, and when they went too find out what it was, they found wally in a ripped up track suit, with blue lighting covering him.

Wally looked up at the team and said. "awe that hurt." the team quickly got wally up, and too the couch.

Artemis come up to him and asked. "wally what happen too you?" she said in a worried, about her boyfriend for the fact that looked like he, just got in too a fight with batman.

Wally looked at her and said. "ah babe theirs no need too worry. This morning I tried connecting too the speed force, and well it worked."

robin came up next, handing a glass of water too wally and said. "I'm felling like there's a but that's needed in that sentence."

wally grabbed the glass and downed it in one go. Then he turned too robin and said. "yea there is. The guy on the video, never did say that's it's nearly impossible to get out of the speed force once you enter it, or the fact if you try and use too much of it, you well be sent in side the damn thing."

Artemis quark an eye brow and said. "so is that how you got so hurt, form entering and trying to leave the speed force?"

wally turned back too his girlfriend and said. "no... I got like this from my the version of my self that was actually one from the video."

from the questing looks from his teammates he continued. "OK... let me explain. I was stuck in there for most of the day. Intel I ran in to him. Long story short he was being chased by what he said, was the grim reaper for us speedsters. So he didn't have a lot of time to help me, so he got the bright ideal of grabbing me and throwing me as hard as he can."

Conner gave wally a WTF look said. "that doesn't really tell us how you got so hurt, you know right?"

wally looked up at superboy, with blue lighting starting to come of him. Conner slowly started to back off from the speedsters, as said speedsters started to talk. "you know what, your right it doesn't, but the thing is... he throw me too hard and for the past, I don't know hour and a half! I have been flying in and out of the speed force, and not to mention crashing though what ever that was in my way!"

Artemis put a hand on wally's shoulder. Then she relies some thing. "wait you have been crashing in too stuff for over an hour? How are you still able too walk?"

wally turned back too his girlfriend and said. "my accelerated healing has been cranked up too eleven. Previously it took a week to heal a broken arm, but now it takes seconds."

this got him a bunch of wide eyed stares for the team, before wally could continue, aqualad stepped up and said. "you know, you may want too go take a shower before fate gets here."

at that the team let wally go and get ready for what they had to do. When wally came back down he was wearing a gray hoodie and sweat pant's. Aka the reserved clothing just in case a hero needed to change.

As wally looked around he seen his team siting in the main room. When he walked in he asked. "hay dose any one know when fat is..." just then a golden portal open up in front of them. "never mind." the team then got up and when in too said portal.

_tower of fate._

when the team exit the portal there faces immediately turned pale as a ghost. Because before them was none other than the trinity them selves. The big three looked at the kids with an obvious look of disappointment.

Robin came forward and said. " haha. It's not what your.." he was cut off by batman that said. " doctor fate has all ready explained every thing too us. We also know it wasn't any of you that maid the decision too not involve the league on this matter, but fates."

aqualad came up and asked. "so what dose that mean for us now."

wonder woman answered with. "we are going too let you continue with this." this shocked the team but before they could say any thing superman continued from there with. "but us three well be here while you watch them."

batman then got up and grabbed a remote that was to the new TV, that the team didn't notice Intel now. Then he said. "we were unable too touch the flash drive, so could one of you go plug it in too the TV so we may see what you have already seen."

and with that, the teens set up the flash drive too the smart tv and shown the big three, what they have already seen for them self's.

**CHAPTER END.**

**A/N. OK guy's that's it for this chapter. I know it is short and in all honesty this chapter was supposed to be apart of the last one, but I cut it short so I could get it out by Monday. Any way the next chapter well be a reaction chapter, and no they well be reacting to some thing new. **

**Also before I go, I'm glad that so many of you are giving out suggestion for chapters. It really shows me, that all of you are so invested in this story. I well be telling you what character's I well be doing in order next chapter, but any way hope all you have a good day! **

**NEXT CHAPTER 7. THE WRATH OF GOD!**


	8. CHAPTER 7 THE WRATH OF GOD!

**A/N. Hello to all my followers and hopefully some soon to be new ones as well! I hope your having a good day too day, but any way after last week I did felt bad for leaving all of you on that crappy ending. That being said this chapter should be more too your liking.**

**Also hears what I'm going too have them too react to in order.**

**1 the spectre.**

**2 superboy prime.**

**3 martian manhunter.**

**4 death stroke.**

**5 darkseid.**

**And there you go. I well be having them take a break between 2&3 and 4&5. just too keep thing's fresh. Also one last thing before we start on the chapter. **

**I am planning on adding other characters to the reacting group, but I can't add people that would be strait out be against this short of thing. As they are going behind every ones backs to do this. Any way that's all hop you like the chapter!**

**CHAPTER. BETA BY WORLDSPIDER.**

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and dc comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**CHAPTER 7. THE WRATH OF GOD!**

In side the main room of the tower of fate, the team along side dr. fate and zatanna, was us watching the reaction of the trinity. As they were trying too process, the information that they were just given.

Batman then looked too fate and asked. "if all of this is true, then how did you know about it, before the this flash drive shown up." every one else looked too fate, in all honesty now wondering the same. As most of them just choked it up too magic.

Fate answered with. "there maybe more then one of you in the multiverse, and there are more Dr. fates but there are only one nabu in it."

zatanna then said. "wait what. Dose that mean you control more than one person at a time?"

fate opted too not answer the question. After all with out a doubt they well eventually get too him in these episodes.

Wally then spoke up. "never mind that, can we now watch some thing new?!" wally said as he was getting bored of watching the same thing over again, but one angry look from zatanna shut him up.

With that robin grabbed the remote and turned it to the next episode.

_episode start._

the super heroes see the usual opening. Then after it finished it shows a newly restored set, but in stead of jim & john being on it, bill was standing were john usually stood.

Jim started by saying. "well come back every one too in to DC. Man it is good too be back. That being said you may be wording were is john. Well the answer to that is..."

bill finished what jim was say with. "hes highly superstitious when it comes to ghost and demon's"

jim nodded in agreement to that and said. "with that being said let's start thing off with a question... what if there was a superhero that did kill those that did wrong in the world."

(batman piped up with. "then he wouldn't be a hero just another villein, just killing for a different reason." he got a agreement from most of the others except wonder woman and fate.)

bill than said. "not just that but what if it's not just him wanting too kill people, but instead he was given this task by god his self."

( "all great." fate then said in a annoyed tone. Superman looked over and asked. "you know who there talking about?" fate replied with "yea and he's a real pain in the ass to deal with.")

jim then said. " were talking about none other than the personification of God's vengeance, the spectre."

the team seen the picture of the person that jim was talking about. They were mostly covered in a green cloak. With the only thing visible being the pale white skin of there lower jaw. That and thing ominous dark green glowing eyes.

("that guy is a hero? He looks more like a horror movie monster." Artemis said to which she got a, "you wouldn't be fare off, to what he dose to those he finds guilty." from the lord of order.)

jim then continued with. "but like usual we need too start from the beginning." the screen then changed to jim's usual layout.

("hum look's like they were able to fix, the damage that was dun to there set." superboy said.)

jim picked up with. " the spectre was created by Jerry siegel and Bernard baily and made is first appearance, in more fun comics issue 52 in February of 1940, because nothing says fun like a vengeance of god."

bill then said. "with that in mind, it should also be known, that the spectre is not actually the wrath of god, as that title is held by the spectre's predecease eclipso. He is actually god's vengeance."

("ok... wait so this guy, not just some nut killing people?!" Megan asked. To which fate said, "he may be mentally unstable, but yes he is the vengeance of god.")

jim the said. "right but any way, as for his back story we well have to go back... way back, matter of fact so far back that Adam and eve were still in the garden far back."

bill then turned to jim and said. "so in other words, before mankind really exists."

jim answered with. " in all honest, the only things that was around back then, was angel and the first demon's. As other thing's like the other pantheons of god's didn't even exist at that time."

(wonder woman got puzzled by that. "so there saying this is before Zeus took over his fathered throne.")

(fate answered her question. "yes they are, but this was when chaos it self was nothing but a baby.")

(this actually shocked her. To thing of a time before the first primordial god, was in all honesty shocking.)

jim went on to say. "at this time a war was brewing in heaven. You see the presence or as hes also know as Yahweh. Had stop giving orders to the angels, and leaving the mater in the hands of the archangels."

bill then says. "all great, I know were this is going. Let me guess a angel named Lucifer decided he wanted to be god or he hate humanity so he starts a was right?"

jim answered with. "well yes and no. you see Lucifer was still going by the name samael, but the reason he started the war was because he wanted to be free of his fathers plans."

(batman looked over to fate and asked. "is that true?" fate looked back and said. "i do not know, I have never dun any thing stupid enough to track the attention of any of the archangels.")

bill gave jim a look that basically said what, but before he could say any thing jim kelp on saying. " that were we start from. You see during the war in heaven, there was a angle by the name aztar, but you see he wasn't fighting for heaven. No, no, he was fighting for Lucifer."

("WHAT!" this was said by the entire group together. Even fate was shocked by this. As he all ways assumed that the spectre was well all ways the spectre. Sure he know Eclipso did the job before him but he thought the spectre was maid not given the title.)

bill turned and ask. "WHAT?! So your telling me that the spectre fight for the devil?"

jim answered with. "well yea he did, and after the war he was cast down to earth with out his wing's or heart. It wouldn't be in tell after the great flood, were eclipso be came kill happy, that the presence would see aztar praying to him, that he was given back his powers and turned in to the spectre."

bill then ask. "well is there any thing else that we need to know before he became a super hero?"

jim continued with. "well not really, just that most of the thing in the old and new testament, were god is punishing people. It is confirm that it was the spectre that was doing it. You know like turning people to salt and killing the first born children in Egypt."

(conner looked to the group and said. "remind me if we ever meet this guy to not make him mad." too which the rest of the agreed too.)

bill look over once again and said. "well isn't this guy a definitions of happy go lucky."

at this point jim was ignoring bill as they need to get this over with. " any way, it wouldn't be in tell the early 20th century, that he would come in to the fowled of the superheros and villains.

Bill was going to say some thing before being shut up be a look from his boss. Than jim continued with. " meet Jim corrigan, a detective that was on a case to solve, a series of jewelry heist. That is in tell he got gunned down by said robbers."

(wally sat back and said. "well that sucks." he was promptly elbowed by his girlfriend.)

jim then said. "and it turned out he was the host of the spectre and well the rest is history. Jim then turned to bill and said. "your turn."

the screen now changed with jim and bill in side johns lab. "yes well were to star... ok for all tense and purposes he's nigh-omnipotent, but that by no means mean he has unlimited power."

(robin stood up and said. "OK I'm calling haxs." but soon made too sit down by the rest of them.)

bill went on to say. " he is power full enough to easily over power sky father level gods. Like when he straight out killed darkseid or when he slapped Zeus lighting bought out of the air. Matter of fact the only two hero and villeins that are able to go toe tot toe with him, is the phantom stranger who is embodiment of god's hope, and eclipso who is embodiment of god's wrath."

jim looked over and said. "wow, so there's really no one that can go up agents him is there."

bill smirked and said. "not quite, the anti-monitor was able to equal him, back when he was devouring universes. Not to mention DR. fate can match him in raw power, by fusing nabu, kent and kents wife inza's souls in to one to make true fate, but this can and well eventually destroy them."

(every one look at fate with a raised eye brow. Fate look back at them then turned back too the screen.)

jim then said. "so other than them, is there any one else that can fight him on even footing."

bill looked over and said. "on even footing no, but there are those that makes him look like a joke. Like for instance Lucifer or Gabriel and Michael... matter of fact all of the archangels and king's of hell are way more powerful than he is."

jim look over and asked. "any one else." to which bill continued with. "well there is the source, and all seven of endless, not to mention the first of the fallen."

("OK, so what I'm getting is ether your really week compared to him, or you completely more powerful than he is... right." superman asked to fate. To which he got a "pretty much" from.)

jim then asked. "ok what about weaknesses?"

to which bill answered with. "he him self doesn't really have any, but that being said, there is one flaw with him. You see he has to have a human host to do his job, as he can't really judge people accurately with out one. Also while the spectre cant be hurt his human host can. That's how people like nekron was able to take control of him."

jim then looked at his watch and said. "well it looks like were running out of time. so is there any thing else?"

bill thinks for a minute and says. "nothing I can think of, we pretty much got ever thing about him down."

jim then turns to the camera and says. "well with that out of the way. It time to end the show, and hopefully john want be too much of a chicken to show up for the next episode." and with that the show ended.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**A/N. OK with that dun with. I have a announce mint. Here in a couple of week, after I get dun with ether deathstroke or darkseid up dates well slow down, as I well be putting up a new story. I'll let you know what it's about in dew time. Any hope you like the chapter, and have a good day!**


	9. CHAPTER 8 A LUNATIC SUPERMAN

**A/N. Man guy's I got ta tell ya, I had a hell of a time trying to wright those chapters last week. Any way about what I said last chapter, me and worldspider along side a friend of ours, well be making a new story.**

**Basically here's what it well be about. A bunch of hero's and villains from various anime's and manga, are teleport to a new world were superpowers didn't exist. So basically were making some thing similar, to how DC comics and marvel comics do there things, but with manga character's.**

**Any way now that over hope you like the chapter.**

**CHAPTER. BETA BY WORLDSPIDER.**

**DISCLAIMER. All character's are own by WB studios and DC comics. Please support the fallowing.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(group talking or thinking during the video's)**

**CHAPTER 8. A LUNATIC SUPERMAN.**

As the show ended, the group looked to one another, but before they could start talking Batman got up and ask fate this. "way is it that we have never heard of this so called Spectre until now."

Fate looked up to the dark knight and said. "trust me you have. You just didn't know about it in tell now. Also you should know that he has been in this universe before."

Batman eyes widen along side every ones else. Fate continued with. "that being said, you have nothing to fear from him. Well not in less your planing to go on a killing and raping spree any time soon. As that's the only way you can get him after you."

Superman was the next one to ask. "so in other word's he only goes after the worst of the worst. That being said way hasn't he went after the likes of the joker or vandal savage?"

to which fate replied with. "i do not know way he hasn't killed them, nor should I. He and I answers to two different groups entirely. Not all angles side with us of order, nor dose every demon side with those of chaos."

it was Kaldur this time who responded. "wait, are you saying that there are demon who work for the lords of order and there angels, that work for those of chaos?"

Fate looked at the young atlantean and said. "In truth angels usually don't side with ether one of us, but demon's on the other hand... well lets just say some lord's of order and chaos are demons, but in truth you may not know this, the lord's of order and chaos haven't been at war in a long time. Matter of fact there is a goop made up of the head's of both side called the council of balance."

wonder woman then said. "this may be very in portent, but don't you think we should keep watching these videos since we don't have much time left?"

this got every ones attention, as they all look up at the clock. It appeared that the Amazonian was right, they didn't have as much time as they thought. After all it wouldn't be long in tell the kid's would have to be home and in the bed for school in the morning. Not too mention the other superheros, would with out a doubt be wondering way the big three are no were to be seen.

Batman looked back at the lord of order and said. "fine, we can all ways talk about this later." And with that robin put on the next episode.

As the show start, the heroes could see both jim and john on the stage. It looked like thing's were finally back to normal for the show, but they could tell john wasn't happy about some thing.

Jim looked up at the camera as he started. "well come back, and man is it good to finally to have thing like they are suppose to."

john then fallowed up from jim with. "how right you are, it is good to be back. No more dealing with lawyers or the supernatural."

jim looked over at john for that last part, but continued with the show. "yes well... any way, to days show is one of the few that we have been getting constant request to do. That would be non-other thing mister kill you to death him self, superboy prime!"

the group is shown a picture of a superman that's in his 20's, wearing a weird set of armor. Surrounding him is veriest items that belong to numerous heroes. The vibe that the superman like character was giving off was obviously that of a villein.

(robin piped up at this. "OK, I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say, this guy not a hero. From what thy have shown in previous video's and now that picture." this got the others to agree with superman, wondering how a alternate universe version of him self could be come like this.)

jim then went on to say. "any way you know the drill. Superboy prime was created by Elliot S! Maggin and curt swan. They based him on the golden age story's of superman when he was a kid, and was called superboy by the comics."

(superman got a thoughtful expression and said. "that's odd." Megan asked. "what is?" superman looked back at her and the rest of the kids, and said. "i originally got the name superman from the news papers, and TV calling me that, because they thought the S on my chest stood for it, but it actually stands for hop on my home planet.")

jim also said after that. "superboy prime made his first appearance in 1985 on DC comics present number 85, during crises on infant earth's."

john then started up and said. "and here is were thing go to cook cook town."

jim stopped and look over at his partner, before continuing on with. "yea well, that's true. If you wondering what hes talking about well, you see the universe that prime is from was created too mirror aware own."

(this got the groups attention, but robin was the one that voiced it. "OK that is weird.")

jim then says, as he show's a picture of superboy prime reading a comic. "you see in earth prime, DC comic is an actual thing. Prime grow up reading about the superheroes from said comic book's, not knowing that he was his universe version of superman."

john then cut in with. "but that's understandable considering his adoptive parents found him in a city park, and not in a space ship that crashed in to there crops."

jim the said. "yea that's true." he then looked too the camera and said. " you see unlike most universes in this one, his father and mother made a teleport-er instead of a space ship. Well that and the fact it was the krypton's star that was going to blow up instead of the planet."

(this was getting a little depressing for the man of steel. It was truly a sad thought for him, as he would never get too know his berth parents.)

jim then went on to say. "it wouldn't be in tell seventeen years later, during a costume party on the beach that he found out the truth."

john then interrupted and said. "yea too bad the only resin for that was because a good portion of the multiverse was being destroyed."

jim looked at john with a angry scowl, and said. "i was getting to that! But yes, you see the comet that superboy prime seen that night was because the anti-monitor was going to universe after universe and destroying them."

("for the love of the gods, what kind of monster could do such a thing." wonder woman asked, to which she got a agreement form every one else.)

jim then said. "and well, that's really all that can be said for crises on infinite earth's. Well other than him golden age superman and his wife Lois along side Lex Luther JR, whet with prime to the paradise dimension, after said event, and well that's it."

john then smirked at his coworker and said. "that is in till the overly emo time known as the 90's."

jim slapped his for head before saying. "yea that's true. You see during his time in the paradise dimension, wasn't so much a paradise for him. You see he was haunted by the fact he couldn't save his home universe, and add that to he was still able to see what was going on in the main universe and how thing were turning darker, well eventually snapped destroying the dimension he was in and becoming a villain."

("ok I can understand felling guilty about not saving your home, but too go so fare as too become an all out villain." Artemis could finish what see was saying mostly because it made no sence way he would become a villain.)

(batman spoked up too the young hero. "i wouldn't say that. When your unable to save a love one, you never know what you may do." he said, remembering way be became the batman in the first place.)

jim looked at john then said. "well that really all about his history you need. As for what happen after that he became some what of a joke and well, nothing really else to say."

after that the screen went though it's usual routine until it shown johns part of the set.

John clapped his hand to gatherer then started with. "all right, you see superboy prime is technically silver age superman. As his strength and speed is the same as silver age superman's were."

john then looked over to jim waiting and waiting. Jim looked over at john and said. "what?" john looked back at the camera and said. "nothing you were supposed to set me up for the next thing."

john the shook it off and went on to say. "while that dose seem impressive, it not really all that. You see silver age superman wasn't broken because of strength or speed. It was because the writer's at the time tried to give him every power under the sun. I mean come on he once could shoot miniature versions of him self out of his hand's for crying out loud!"

(superman looked at his hand, then looked back at the screen and asked "how?")

john then went on to say. "that being said, he is very powerful, matter of fact there are only a hand full of characters that can go toe to toe with him. As we have said before he was able too destroy the paradise dimension, which was apart of the the god sphere. That means it was hundred's of time's the durable of a normal universe."

john the pulled up some more images. "not too mention he was able too beat a normal anti-monitor, and was able too win in a fight up agency a host for ion, which was a multi-universal character in his on right."

(robin looked at the group and said. "OK, I know some of us are weaker than aware earth zero counter parts, but at least we don't have too fight guys like that." this got a round of agreement form the superheroes.)

john the pulled up one last thing. "now all this being said, he was over powered by superboy and supergirl during his last fight, with the superheroes of main earth."

jim then finished off with. "well now that's out of the way lets get on too weakness."

then team along side the heroes got ready for this last part, as it may help them if they ever need too fight this guy.

John started with. "OK as for weaknesses there's not really much to say." john then pulled up some images, then went on with. "you see ever one in his home universe has high resistance too magic. That's way there's no magical superheroes in said universe, but that's not just it."

jim then cut in with. "seance his home world was destroyed by the star it caroled around. That means there's no kryptonite that can hurt him ether."

john interrupted with. "You see one universe kryptonite only works on kryptonians from said universe, but that being said he dose have a weakness to red solar radiation. In most universes it just means superman cant recharge his battery's from the sun, but to prime it literally sucks the energy from him."

jim then continued on with. "not to mention he dose have a severe phobia of speedsters and the speed force."

john looked over at jim for interrupting him again, to which jim just shrugged. John then said. "well that in all honesty is all, that there is too say about said character. Every thing else was ether a one time off, or just maid him look stupid. Wile other thing are still on going. So in other worlds this is the end of the show!"

and with that the screen went blank but be for the group start talking they heard, "I'm gong too kill you to death!" in a funny accent.

**CHAPTER END.**

**A/N. Wow I didn't think I was going to get this one dun on time, as it's Friday night as of the time of writing this last part, and worldspider usually takes two day to look over the chapter.**

**any way, I got too tell all of you this. I'm going too put this story on a hiatus for now, as I'm going too work on some different stories that have been rattling in my head as of late. Now I am going to come back too this before the end of next month.**

**So any way fallow me, if your interested in what I'm going to do next.**


	10. update

hello to all my fan's. i just wanted too tell you all to check out my youtube chanel for word on up dates to this story and otheir news. you well fine a link to it on my profile. thank you and have a good day :-)


	11. CHAPTER 9 the light bringer

**A/N. OK I'm not going too lie, I didn't think I would becoming back too this ever, but I got a hunger to put out more chapters to this... mostly because I didn't have any thing to do, wile I was home from work. **

**Any way, I know I had a list of character that I was suppose to fallow, but i'm no going to use it. **

**One last thing, if any one wants to a story similar to this one go for it. As in all honesty I coped this idea from the death battle stores, and in truth I would really like to see some one else us it.**

**Well that's all hope you like the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 9. the light bringer.**

It wasn't in tell the next week, that they were able to gather to see the next episode. Mostly because DR. fate and the JLA were on a mission to stop some monster that was trying too eat the sun. to say they were bored was a understatement, but now they were finally able to get back to it.

When the team interred Dr fates living room they notice dr fate wasn't their. It was aqualad that ask batman, "were is doctor fate?".

Batman looked at the young hero and said. "he is adding extra protection to the tower." this got a odd look from the kid's as they all thought he already had enough protection to it.

Before any one else could say some thing, dr fate walked in looking completely worn out. As said doctor interred the room and seen every one, he said. "don't worry about it, if it don't work we want know it."

with that they put on the next episode. The heroes were surprised by what they seen, as it wasn't the same intro they have been seeing.

_intro._

It started off with a tombstone with the name vertigo on it. Their was blood that turned black when it touch the grown. Said blood made a DC black, then the camera started too do the same thing the last one did.

First it went to a swamp were a plant monster was killing what looked like gangsters, by ripping them apart.

Next it zoomed to a back ally in England were a blond dude was performing a exorcism on a homeless man.

Then it went though a worm hole, and when it came out to a odd group of seven around a table.

It did the same thing again and shown up in a bar were a angel was drinking. Said angel stop and turned to the camera, after which he snapped his fingers, and the screen went black.

_end intro._

(… the heroes looked at each other, then turned back too the screen.)

("hey robin who exactly is this episode about?" wally ash the boy wonder, to which dick answered with, "i don't know, the only thing it said was light bringer.")

(as soon as robin said the both superman and batman looked at fate, but it was superman that asked "this episode is about him".)

(to which fate replayed with. "i really wish it wasn't, but I'm afraid so." it was then superman notice fate was shaking in fear. Superman then turned to batman, who also see how fate was acting. One thing when though their minds, 'this cant be good.')

the screen then shown the familiar face of bill, along with a new guy. Said guy was shorter than bill. He was also really skinny. He had a bole cut, with pace white skin. He also had average brown eyes.

Bill started off with, "welcome back every one! Now then thanks you the fans we have finally decided to bring back the show, after almost two years."

("wow talking about a time laps." Artemis said to the others)

bill continued on with, "and like all ways ted my wing man will be joining me on hosting this show." bill said pointing to the guy next to him.

("i guess Jim and john has expanded their channel." miss martian said, to which she get a probably.)

ted then jumped in with, "that's right, and since we are now back, we might as well start off strong, with the one and only Lucifer morningstar!"

(as soon as the team heard that their eyes almost popped out of their head's. Batman asked fate, "how bad would it be if he shown up right now?)

(fate looked at the dark knight and said. "i know what you actually mean and the answer is, we all would be like sand fleas trying to blow up the sun." batman was not expecting that or for that matter neither was the rest of them.)

bill then said, "any way, Lucifer morningstar has technically been in DC comics seance the golden age, but that one is not recognize as such."

ted then went on to say, "the one we all know was created by neil gaiman, and maid his first appearance in the sandman # 4 in April of 1989."

(the team seen a white man with big orange curly hair, and two demon wings on his back. "so that's what's the devil looks like." super boy said to no one particular.)

bill looked at the screen and back to ted and said. "OK I'm not going to lie, that design sucks."

(as soon as dr fate heard them say that, he started to look around the room, hopping that Lucifer wouldn't show up, as knows that all the protection he put up wouldn't stop him from coming here. He sighed in relief when he seen nothing happening.)

ted looked at bill and said. "your right it is, and funny enough neil gaiman also thought so as well, that's way he changed him to look like one of his favorite singers david bowie."

(when the team seen his new look they was stun, as they couldn't believe the devil was made too look like a real person.)

bill looked at the devil's new look and said. "OK but how did they explained why he looked so different?"

at this question ted said. "well you see all angel are able to change the way they look, as non of them technically have a true physical body."

bill looked at ted then back to the camera and said. "all that aside, while that's ween he first shown up in comics, in truth if were going to talk about when he was first created, we are going to have to go all the way back, and even further then that."

ted then picked up were bill left off with. "right, you see the first thing the presence A.K.A. The supreme god of DC, was three angels, Michael Demiurgos, Gabriel Hornblower and samael the lightbringer, who you know know as Lucifer morningstar."

(wally turned to fate and asked. "wait is that true?" at this question fate looked at wally and said. "in truth I don't know if it is or not. The only thing I do know is he was around before the first lords of order and chaos.")

ted then went on to say. "the presence then gave them the task of making creation it self, by splitting up his power in to three. Now were not going be talking about what the other two did as that's a story for another video."

bill then jump in with. "you see the power Lucifer was given was the will of the presence, and as such he has absolute control over all thing. As his job was to form shape planets, stars, galaxies, and so on. In other words he was the one that put ever thing in place to begin with."

(superman looked as fate and said. "wow, I now know what you meant by what you said. I go to church but I didn't know he was that powerful." fate then said. "oh trust me you still have no idea how powerful he truly is.")

ted then said, "thanks to this fact Lucifer is the second most powerful being in creation. Even the source the thing were all other god got their power from, is afraid of him to the point he turned his self to stone." ted then shown a image of the source being a stone statue.

(artemis chimed up and said. "OK that's... completely and totally frighting." to which she got a agreement from every one else in the room.)

ted kelp on with, "any way back to the back story."

bill then went on with, "you see it wasn't long before Lucifer started to crave some thing, and that some thing was free will."

(it was fate this time that said some thing, "wait what?" if any of the hero could see nabu's true face, they would see the face of a man that couldn't believe what he was hearing.)

bill kelp on with, "and because of that, he started a war in heaven. Also fun fact he acutely didn't lose in that war."

(this time it was batman that had some thing to say, "do what? If he didn't lose the war, then were did him falling from heaven come from." this thought was shared by many in the room, even the lord of order was wondering this as well.)

ted turned to bill and ask. " hold on a sec, if that's true then were did the story of Michael beating him come from?"

bill turned to ted and said, "well Michael did beat Satan or as he is better known as the main antagonist of the hellblazer comic, and archenemy of one john Constantine, aka the first of the fallen."

(the in tire room stop, as every one looked at Dr fate. Why you may as, well that's because of the amount of killing intent and magic coming from him.)

(superboy then said, "you really hate that first of the fallen guy hu." fate slowly turned to the boy of steel and said, " I don't give a shit about that old goat, that ass hole on the other hand. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him!" every one backed away from the lord of order as the amount of killing intent increase.)

ted then turned back to the camera and said, "OK, any way Lucifer then ruled over hell after that for 10 billion years, kind of."

bill turned to ted and ask, " what do you mean kind of?"

ted then answered with, "well you see, time is tricky when it comes too one universe to another. Especially when it comes to places in the god sphere like hell. As they do not rotate around the sun. they acutely rotate around creation it self. So it's more like..." ted then looked closer to the promoter they had.

Ted then turned to bill and asked, "bill do you have any ideal what number that is?" bill then tuned to it and started to count, it wasn't long before he said, "i have no idea, but it has two hundred and thirty six zeros in it."

(miss martian ask, "isn't that older than the universe?" Dr fate answered with, "actually that's older than this entire multiverse.")

ted then continued with, " any way after that, Lucifer got bored of being the king of hell. Along with many other things, so then he kicked every fallen angel, demon and human soul out of hell, and gave the key to dream of the endless... well after the main universe superman said he didn't want it."

(every on in the room was stunned by this, on both parted of Lucifer giving his crown up and the fact he tried to give it to superman of all people.)

bill then jumped in and said, "OK I'm being toad that we are running out of time so were going to have too speed things along."

ted continued, "well after that he came to earth 666 opened a club, along with a lot of other thing's, like making his own creation, adopting his niece, Micheal's daughter elaine belloc, teach hear how to make universes... ETC."

bill then said, "and finally getting elaine to take over the job of his father of being god, after the presence left creation, and it wouldn't be long after that Lucifer would do the same. Of course since his books sold so well, it wouldn't be long before he came back too creation for another run."

(wally looked at every one and ask. "did any one understand what he just said?" it was batman that answered with, "don't worry, I'm sure this video is going to unlock a information page just like all the others have.")

ted thin finished of with, "now as for his weaknesses... truth be told he doesn't have any. The only things he cant do is, create something from nothing, he's not fully omnipresent, or fully omniscient ether. He also cant over power who ever is the presence with his moringstar power ether."

bill then said, " right and with that we are dun with this episode. Make sure to catch the next episode as he talk about some other character from DC."

_END._

miss martian than got up and said, "wow that's a lot too take in..." the rest of the team agreed with her on that.

DR fate then said, " I'm just glad by spells kelp 'him' from knowing about this."

as soon as DR fate said this, the fire place let on fire. Said fire shot up in to the air, and spelled out. "Actually it didn't I just don't care." and under that was spelled, "P.S. All the endless along side my brothers could also see it as well."

every one just stood there dumb founded that the Lucifer, just sent them a massage like some one sending a texts, but it was fate that spoke up with a, " well shit."

**A/N. And their you have it! A new chapter for this story. Now then I don't know if I am going too update this any more, but you never know. ;-) I just hoped you liked it.**

**One last thing if any one want's to redo this story or use this same arrangement, like for instant's the movie adverseness react to their comic book counter parts, or the teen titans with dc comics. Go for it, just send me a massage because I would like to really read it.**

**Any way hope all of you have a good mothers day.**


End file.
